Hydraulic fracturing (also known as fracking) is a well-stimulation process that utilizes pressurized liquids to fracture rock formations. Pumps and other equipment used for hydraulic fracturing typically operate at the surface of the well site. The equipment may operate until refueling is needed, at which time the equipment may be shut-down for refueling. Shut-downs are costly and reduce efficiency. More preferably, to avoid shut-downs fuel is replenished in a hot-refueling operation while the equipment continues to run. This permits fracking operations to proceed continuously. However, hot-refueling can be difficult to reliably sustain for the duration of the fracking operation.